Won't Teach Him
by Magical Blazze
Summary: *Reposted* Dexter asks Blossom to the dance, but there's one problem; he can't dance. So, Blossom asks Brick to teach him how to dance since he's one of the best dancers in school. But there's one more problem, he won't teach him. Why not..I wonder? Based of the song "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" by. Black Kids


**Ok, it seems that I can't post in with the lyrics(Even though a million other writers can), so I took out the lyrics but it still based on the "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" by. Black Kids. I marked were a line or lines of lyric would be so you can tell(X for one line XX for two). Anyways, this is probably the only DexterxBlossomxBrick short story I will do, but hey you know very well who Blossom going to go with(sorry to say, but it me). Anyways this is the first song-fic story, so I hope I do it well.**

* * *

**Won't Teach Him**

**X**

Dexter wasn't the strongest boy in school or the coolest or the bravest, but he had her. Blossom Utonium. She was the smartest young woman in Megaville High School and she was going out with the so called "Boy Genius", Dexter McPherson. Anyone could see that they were a made-to-be-couple and Dexter, even though he was thought to be too girly to ask someone out, asked the pink Puff out.

**X**

But, not ever one was happy that the two nerds were going out. No, one person hate the sight of them together and it was never oblivious to the people who knew the young man well, but it was to the couple. The young man name was Brick Jojo. Brick knew Blossom much longer than Dexter, but the nerd boy had won her heart over just in a few months. He felt like a little girl since his crush was with someone else and he didn't make his move quicker. If he hadn't become friends with the pink Puff through his brothers dating her sisters, he could have gotten over her. Well, that was he kept telling himself.

"Come on, Dexter." Blossom giggled as her boyfriend had his arms around her waist which got a pissed off look from Brick who was standing by the couple. "I have to go to class."

"Aw, ok just one little thing before you go." Dexter smiled and held her closer not noticing the death glare from his girlfriend's best friend. Dexter kissed the girl sweetly as the girl kissed back making Brick bite his tongue to calm himself.

**X**

Could_ they kiss later? _Brick thought as he looked down to stop staring at the nerd kissing the girl, he liked so much.

**X**

They finally let go and Dexter went on his merry way to his chemistry class as the two super-powered beings walked to their trigonometry class. "How many times are you going to suck face with that toad boy?"

Blossom shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. "He's getting better at the kissing and you know that toad was your fault."

"Hey, I was hoping it would get you to stop kissing him." he shrugged and smiled down at her, but that only got him a rolling of the eyes and a push into the class.

**XX**

"Please, Brick please!" Blossom begged while chasing after her red headed friend with her red headed boyfriend tagging along with her.

"No, I'm not going to do it!"

"But, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important to me."

"Yeah, help a brother out." Dexter said making the supervillian stop in his track stopping the two tag along behind him. It was close to junior prom and of course the famous nerd couple was already ready to take each other to the dance, but there was a little problem. Dexter couldn't dance.

**XX**

"First of all, he's got two left feet," Brick said while pointing at his feet. "and he will just bite my moves; I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you." Brick was smart, but he wasn't known for that. He was known as the cool guy with the dance moves and he was the king of dance whenever the school had a dance. But, he didn't want to teach the boy who told his girl away to dance with her; that would just be rubbing salt into an open wound! "Plus, you are not my brother."

**XX**

"Heh, it's just a figure of speak lighten up and I don't have two left feet see." Dexter said doing the wackiest moves ever and getting people who were in the hallway to stare at him.

**XX**

"Please." pouted Blossom knowing Brick couldn't turn down her puppy dog look, but he shook his head and made his way out of the building. _For a boy genius he's not that bright._

**X**

"Come on, brother just tell her how you feel already." Boomer said as the trio of brothers was leaning on their lockers talking about the dance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Brick mumbled while playing with his binder to keep himself from looking at his brothers.

"Come on, we know you like her, hell you might even love her by now, ever since you guys were little." Butch said while slapping his leader's head making his hat fall down. Brick growled with annoyance at his brother as he went down to pick it up, but his hand fell on top of another hand that was going to get it.

**X**

He looked up to come face-to-face with a pair of pink cotton candy eyes and his heart skipped a beat as they got up. "You don't look right without a hat." Blossom smiled as she put it back on his head as he held back a blush.

"Thanks." he said while he could see his brothers whispering to the side and he shot them a dirty look making them whistle like they weren't doing anything.

**X**

"Hey, Blossom?"

"Yeah?" she said looking at him as she put her hair back from her face.

"Well, I-"

"Blossom!" Dexter all of a sudden said making the girl turn around getting a kiss right on the lips and Brick bit down on his tongue keeping himself from shooting the four eyed geek with his laser eye beams.

**X**

Blossom pulled away smiling at the boy then turned back to her friend. "So, what were you going to say, Brick?"

"Oh, it was nothing important." he mumbled while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Ok, if you say so. Oh, did you change your mind on teaching Dex how to dance?"

**XX**

"Word's around the street." Butch whispered to Boomer.

"And it's all over the news." Boomer whispered back.

Brick glared at them knowing that the couple didn't hear them and he turned back sighing. "I'm not going to teach him how to dance."

"Ok, so what if I have two left feet." Dexter said while kicking his foot against a locker. Brick sighed and did a simple move, making everyone stop to oh and ah in approval, and he gestured Dexter to try it. He did and fault way hard that everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

"You still suck at my moves and I repeat no way."

**XX**

"Wow, can you believe we are going to be dance here?" Blossom asked as she stepped back to look at the work of gym. She had stayed to finish off some last minute decorating and Brick had stayed to help her.

"Well, I know a few people won't be." he said then looked at her seeing a bit of a sad glow to her.

"Why didn't you want to teach him how to dance?" Blossom asked while looking at him.

**XX**

"…I will tell you later…don't we have to get ready?" he said making the girl panic and rush to get to her house where her dress would be waiting for her and later her boyfriend.

**XX**

The dance was in high swings! Everyone was dancing even the dateless people were going to have a good time tonight; but one couple wasn't. Dexter and Blossom were still at their table while their friends were dancing the night away. Dexter was chatting her up on homework and stuff that she didn't want to hear at that time. She wanted to enjoy herself like the rest of the crowd.

"Guess I will take this lady off your hands." Brick said while taking her hand pulling her away from the table.

"Ok, then I will get the punch!" Dexter shouted after them, but they weren't paying attention to him; they were caught in each other from looks to inner thoughts.

"Thanks." she smiled while dancing happily with her best friend. "Where's your date?"

"Don't have one." Brick said as he spun her around pulling her close into his arms causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

"How come?" Blossom asked only keeping her eyes on him.

"Because I wouldn't get a chance to dance with the girl, I've been dreaming of." he said pulling her close and kissing her deeply than she had ever been kissed before.

**X**

They had both gotten their tongues into each other's mouths and Blossom won the match of tongue war then started nibbling on his tongue.

**X**

I'm_ finally kissing her! Now, this is how it should be. _Brick thought smiling into the make out they had started.

"Blossom?" Dexter shouted making about everyone stop and look at the super-powered beings with awe.

**X**

Brick pulled away slowly from her lips and all she could do was pant from the lack of air. Brick looked at her and said, "_**Is he better than me?**_" **(*hint*)**

**X**

Blossom couldn't help but to bite her lip at that question, but she couldn't help the smile that came with it. "Definitely not." she said causing the boy to smirk happily.

"Blossom? What are you doing?" Dexter asked while she looked back at him finally. She opened her mouth, but Brick flew up making his streak dance around the gym area making everyone cheer happily.

**XX**

"Dude, it's all over the streets and it soon going to be on the school's homepage." laughed Boomer who was dancing with Bubbles and made the red headed nerd look at him confused.

**XX**

"You don't have the foot work or my bro sneaky moves, not wonder he didn't teach you how to dance with her." Butch snickered who was spinning Buttercup around and Dexter got even more confused.

"Boy Genius, this girl is mine and I won't let you have her!" Brick said making the boy understand completely. Blossom mouthed a sorry and turned back to Brick who was holding her close as he flew them around. She loved her best friend and she couldn't push her feelings back anymore. "I love you, Blossom."

"I love you too, Brick."

**XXXXX**

**M.B.: Review thank you**


End file.
